Singer Academy: A SUPERNATURAL Story
by lostndessence
Summary: Years have passed since the events of Supernatural. Sam Winchester establishes a school to single out and train the next generation of hunters. Follow Rose, Charlie, and Bobby as they master their skills, and do their best to deal with highschool life at Singer Academy for Wayward Sons.
1. Last One Standing

**Last One Standing**

Darkness loomed over the dusty Nevada skyline. A certain radiance could be seen as the oranges and pinks, bright and plentiful on one side faded into nothingness on the other, but Rose Medina couldn't stop to appreciate the beauty of it. Nighttime was coming and with every second it approached her excitement ran higher. Just a few more preparations were left.

Rose climbed to the top of the bell tower. Looking over all of Crystal Bay, she could already see the first few contenders skulking around in the shadows. The last few rays of light dipped past the horizon and she gripped her machete tight. She leaned out on the edge of the scaffolding and waited without making a sound as four completely normal looking humans approached the entrance of the church. One of them, perhaps the leader began to speak and rose held her breath, that she might hear better.

"I can smell her. She must be in there somewhere."

"Then what are we waiting for Damien? Let's get her!" interjected another.

"No, we have to be careful. I know you haven't forgotten how many of us she killed already. The baby hunter has some talent. We wait here for the rest of the group and then go in from all sides together. You two go round back and make sure-"

Rose leapt from the tower, fell atop one of the vampires and sliced his head clean off in a single move. The others took a step back in horror as her piercing look found their eyes. Not an ounce of fear permeated her gaze. There was no room for it among the hate and rage. Rose charged at Damien next. Kill the leader, scatter the troops, right? He ducked as the blade barely missed slicing off some hair. Flash, flash, flash. In the darkness the glint of metal danced like fire. Rose was fast. Almost as fast as them. Almost. 

Damien caught her hand and the handle of the machete on her next swing. He spun her around and wrapped the other arm around her. "You shouldn't just run up and swing that at me little girl. I wont die that easy." With both arms restrained Rose bucked and kicked, but Damien's grip was tight. He laughed and as he smelled the side of her neck a shiver went down his spine and his fangs shot out. "Darling you smell absolutely delicious."

Just as the fangs were about to sink into her neck, Rose pulled a water balloon filled with dead man's blood and shoved it right in Damien's mouth. He yelled out like a wounded dog and dropped Rose on the ground.

There wasn't a second to think, Rose picked up her machete and charged the other two vamps. The first went down easy, but the second was ready for her. He put up just enough of a fight. As Rose cut off its head, 30 more vampires poured into the yard, in front of the church. 

She was surrounded, too worked up to realize that she should have hidden in the church and picked them off one by one. Now it was too late.

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

Damien, coughing and stumbling over, began to laugh. "All of that kickin and swingin and what? I guess that's all you got. " He kicked the machete out of her hand but as it clattered to the floor, another drop was heard. It was the sound of a vampire falling to his knees. The head rolled to a stop and the rest of the vamps turned to look. "What is this?" Damien yelled. She had been working alone. All this time, could it be she had an accomplice?  
Just then another head left its shoulders. And then another and another. The vampires that remained began to hiss and crouch and run around. It was chaos. Vamps were running in every direction, but no matter where they ran their bloodless throats were cut and they died.

Damien grabbed Rose and held the machete to her throat. "Whoever the fuck that is, get out of my town, or I kill this little bitch right now."

The air became silent. He was the only vampire left. This realization hit Damien like a punch in the gut. He was the only one left. He pressed the blade a little harder against Rose's neck. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He yelled into the night. It was dark now but that didn't matter to Damien, he could see as plain as day. His eyes jumped all around the yard, from cover to cover and body to body, but no one was there. Damien was truly scared now. How is this even possible?

Just then, from behind a tree, walked an older man with silver hair. A dark blue pinstriped suit ruffled slightly when he stepped and as he approached, the patter of his cane grew ever louder. The handle glinted in the light of the only street lamp nearby revealing a crest of twin rifles forming an X.

Instantly, Damien recognized the limping figure. "Samuel fucking Winchester. I thought you retired. Were my babies makin enough of a fuss to bring the legend himself to my doorstep?"

Sam smiled. He continued to approach for just a few more steps before he said, "If I was hunting, you wouldn't have had time to ask me that."

Damien gritted his teeth, "If you don't leave right now I'll cut her throat, I swear i-" but before he could finish his sentence, he felt a brushing feeling against his own neck. It was like the kiss of a sudden breeze against his hair and suddenly, the gravity gave way and his whole body fell towards the earth.

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

"It was my kids against yours Damien, and it looks like they won," said Sam as Rose fell onto her hands and knees. She was in disbelief. She was a goner, she knew it and somehow she was still alive, still breathing. When she lifted her head she saw two people materialize out of thin air. They looked like teenagers, a boy and a younger girl. The girl spoke, "So, did we pass your test?"

Sam put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Charlie, Bobby, you both pass. You're both officially legacies."

The boy spoke this time, "These guys were a piece of cake. You should have given us a harder test."

Sam turned his attention to Rose. "Miss, are you ok?"

"Im… okay." Rose didn't know what to think.

"My name is Sam Winchester, whats yours?" Sam reached out his hand to help her up. Rose took it and despite Sam's seemingly weak appearance, he lifted her up with ease. Muscles showed through the fit of his suit.

"My name is Rose" she said looking up at Sam's chestnut eyes. His hair flicked slightly from the wind. She could tell he must have been handsome in his day.

"Rose, I run a school for gifted youngsters. Those that have nowhere else to go, and I think you will be right at home there."

Rose was quiet. She didn't know what to say, but she could feel a change in the wind, and for once the night wasn't so full of terrors.


	2. Sound of the Bell

**Sound of the Bell**

 **Lawrence, Kansas**

Bobby Winchester stomped down the empty hallway, hands firmly tucked in his leather jacket. The force of it was making lines show from the shoulder to the zipper. Normally he wouldn't do anything to abuse his favorite jacket but he was too peeved to care. After all this jacket had survived quite a bit already, passed down from Bobby's uncle, and his father before him. What's a little stretching going to do?

He had just come from the principal's office, Sam Winchester's office, His father's office. Principal Winchester (man that's a mouthful) just told him the new girl was being assigned to their unit. He was on babysitting duty and not a day after graduating to the big leagues.

It didn't make any sense. Hadn't he proven his worth? He was ready to go out into the world, on his own hunts, without daddy's supervision, but now it was like being held back a year. Bobby turned into the classroom and the door wasn't even fully open before he heard his teacher Ms. Grande say, "Late again Bobby."

"I have a note," he said and with a passive flick of his wrist he flung a folded, shriveled lump of paper perfectly onto the teacher's desk. As he took a seat, the boy in the desk next to him leaned over and whispered in a mocking tone, "Bobby, why are you late again? OMG. Bobby. BOBBBBYYYY."

"Shut UP, Eric." Bobby tried to sound serious, since he was still mad about earlier but he couldn't help but let out the slightest chuckle as he said it.

Eric McAlister was Bobby's best friend, and partner in crime. The amount of trouble they'd gotten into over the years… well, let's just say it's a good thing Bobby's dad is the head honcho.

Ms. Grande was talking about finding the coefficients in a linear equation. That's right, this was math class. Bobby thought to himself, this would never help him fight a demon, or help him pick a shapeshifter out of a crowd. Maybe his sister Charlie would find some use for it. She was always the clever one, coming up with complex solutions to things. Bobby never saw the point. The best answer is the easiest one he thought, the simplest.

He felt an itch. Looking around, he took one hand and smoothed his soft brown hair, wiggling his ring finger as it passed. Got it, he smiled, and no one even saw it. 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Cindy Renhous staring at him dreamily. He was about to start feeling really uncomfortable about it but then Eric said, "So, what do you know about this new girl I keep hearing about?"

"Who Rose?" he choked.

"Oh is that her name? Everyone keeps calling her Queen Stinkeye. Seriously, dude I saw her in the hallway and the girl is cute, don't get me wrong, but she looks like one of those pissed off cats you might find if you go snooping around an abandoned warehouse at night."

"Wow, ERIC, that's oddly specific. Are you telling me you go sneaking around crack dens when I'm not looking. You know, you kinda look like a meth head already." Bobby made a silly face at him.

Eric repressed a chuckle, hiding his own face behind the kid in front of him. At this point Ms. Grande had to have started noticing them. Bobby continued in a lower, almost grunt-like tone, "Pops put her in the work study group."

"Wow already? What, is she rich or something? It's her first day here and she's already in the work study group?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me either. I'm kinda ticked off about it to tell you the truth."

There was a slight pause before Eric said, "You know, what do you guys even do in the work study group? Huh? Why all the secrets?"

"I've told you. We just do odd jobs and stuff. It's really no big deal."

"Uh huh. Odd jobs. Out of state? All over the country? I mean, the best and brightest of S.A.W.S. are taken out of class to do manual labor? It just doesn't add up man."

"Well if you stop being a little bitch and pay attention in class you might get to be one some day." Bobby tilted his head down, eyes looking up at Eric with a crooked smile like he just told a dirty joke.

Before Eric could respond, Ms. Grande was turning around to yell at them. "BOYS. Separate. Now." She directioned to two empty seats on opposite sides of the classroom. 

"Aww how come he gets the window seat?" quipped Eric, but as they got up the chime from the intercom resounded. Bobby smiled, "Saved by the bell." 

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

"So let me get this straight." Said Rose, leaning on a sink in the girl's bathroom, arms crossed but aloof. "You and your brother are hunters, but you still go to school. Your dad is a living legend and nobody else knows. Oh right, and you guys all use magic. How does that even work, btw? Like, are you guys ok with witches, then? Doesn't that make you all witches?"

Charlie smirked. "Well, normally witches get their power from outside sources. Relics, Demons, Ghosts, even energy from hell itself but we only use the energy from our souls. It's a very old type of magic my dad discovered. Since witches use dark energies that are plentiful and abundant, they can conjure up very powerful spells, even though that dark energy usually leaves dark consequences. Our magic is much weaker, but it's pure. It's good."

"Wait, your soul? Like, your life force? Is this going to shorten your life?"

"You'd think so but no. It doesn't quite work like that. The soul isn't just a life force. It doesn't just fizz out when all the energy is gone. It's more like a generator. As time passes, your energy comes back and the more you use it the faster that happens, and the more energy you can keep in the long run. Don't tell anyone this but my dad once told me that using magic in this way, one day it might be possible to live forever."

"Woah."

"Yeah, but that was all just theory. So don't get too excited."

Rose was lost in thought. Just a few days ago she was roughing it in a town overrun by vampires. Now she was discussing magic in a highschool lavatory, complete with the colorless floors and graffiti'd walls. It was her first day there and already she was skipping class, but according to Charlie, the Work Study kids don't really even attend classes. The way she talked about them, they were all superheroes, hunting day or night, studying on the road. It seemed like going to school was downtime for them, but even then they were charged with scouting out new candidates for the work study group, new hunters.

" Don't worry. We'll get to magic soon, but there's a lot of other stuff you need to learn first," Charlie said. "I know you're pretty good with vampires, but how much do you know about other things?"

"Things like what?"

"Well, Werewolves, Demons, Ghosts?"

Rose shifted uneasily, "I didn't even know those things were real. I've only ever hunted vampires." She was thinking back now on all her time in Crystal Bay. The townspeople started to turn, and before anyone could do anything about it they were overrun.

She didn't know what to do at first. She hid, moving from house to house, and staying outside in the daylight as much as possible. Several times she buried herself overnight, using a straw to breath when the vampires began setting traps in buildings for her. Somehow she managed to figure out how to kill them. She couldn't remember how exactly. It was as if it came to her in a dream.

Once she knew she could use dead man's blood to poison them and slow them down, she started leaving her own traps for them. She'd find their hiding spots during the day time and drag them screaming into the light. It was quite the terror to behold. Probably the only reason she lost that last fight was fatigue. She had been exhausted. No readily available food or water for weeks and what she could find might have been tainted by the vamps. All it would have taken was one drop in an innocent looking jug of water to turn her. So she boiled every cup and burnt all her scraps and in the end it paid off. She was still human.

Rose was now staring at the blackened grout between the stained floor tiles. Charlie noticed her suddenly downfallen expression. She was looking at Rose's thick black hair. When they found her it had been so filthy and she reeked, but now looking at her worried face, there was something quite radiant about her. Her skin was slightly tan making her emerald eyes stand out even more but they weren't just one shade of green. In the right light her eyes looked like nebulas, deep and enchanting. Whoever she was before the attack, she was beautiful, Charlie thought. It was probably better she ended up here at S.A.W.S than wasting away in a small town. Whatever Rose was thinking, it must have suddenly gotten worse because she had begun to bite her lower lip.

The bell rung.

"So, whats our next class?" Rose asked.

Charlie smiled, "Actually, we're being summoned. You wouldn't have noticed it yet, but there's two slightly different bell sounds. This one means our assignments are ready."

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

Bobby, Rose, and Charlie were the last ones to enter the principal's office. Charlie was catching Rose up on what they were about to do. At Singer Academy for Wayward Sons, there were 7 groups of hunters in training. Each group comprised as many as 5 people or as little as two, but only one group had achieved the level of legacy. That meant they were guaranteed entry into the men of letters, an elite group of academics charged with compiling an absolute compendium of knowledge on all things supernatural.

Rose looked around the room. When she visited the principal's office the first time there was only Principal Winchester and the three of them. She remembered thinking about how strange it was to have such a large office. It had to be at least fifteen feet long and maybe ten feet the other way. It looked like a lot of wasted space, with one desk close to a wall and what looked like various museum pieces encased in glass, atop pedestals, lining every wall. There were all kinds of things incased in them, an astrolabe, a book, even a baseball hat, but they were all small things. Looking at the room now, full of kids, it was clear what the true purpose of this room was.

Each group waited, it's members huddled together for Sam to call out their number. One by one they were given a small packet of papers, and one by one they left the room. Whenever Sam moved his hand a glint of light off his rings caught Rose's eye. They were quite peculiar rings. Three of them had a different colored stone and then there was a gold band on his ring finger, but the band looked quite old, or at least well worn.

"Seven", called Sam.

That was their group. The three of them walked up to Sam and he handed Bobby a packet. Bobby looked at the first page, then raised an eyebrow and stared at his father. Sam had a smile on his face, although it looked more like a smirk. Bobby flipped to the next page.

"Spontaneously combusting inanimate objects." He said, a hint of repressed rage slipping through.

"Just about, yeah." Said Sam, his smile even bigger now.

"But according to this, no one even died yet. Wouldn't this be a better job for one of the other groups?"

"Well, no one dying isn't a real reason _**not**_ to investigate. You might even be able to save people before the killing starts, and besides this doesn't match up with any lore that I've ever seen. I can't send just anyone. It has to be my best guys."

Bobby was furious. The dam broke, the wave descended, and he started to yell he couldn't hold back, "That's bullshit! You're just sending us on a G-rated mission to train the baby! This is so unfair!"

Sam never wavered. He was still smiling that smile. He said, "Even if that were true, this is the mission I'm assigning you. The way I see it, you have two choices: You can either do the assignments that I give you, or you can drop out of the work study group."

Bobby was visually red with anger at this point but he couldn't say anything. Nothing he said would change his father's mind. Why had he even bothered saying anything in the first place? He should have just taken the packet and left but he still couldn't help feeling that he was being cheated. Damn Rose, he thought. He hadn't even looked at her since he had gotten the news that morning, which was quite the accomplishment since she was now standing no more than an inch from him. Bobby gripped the pages slightly tighter and then walked slowly out of the room, trying hard not to stomp. He couldn't give him the satisfaction of showing even more signs of his frustration.

Rose and Charlie walked briskly to catch up and when they reached the office door, the bell rang out one more time. 


	3. A Sweet Start

**A Sweet Start**

Rose was sitting cross-legged in the back seat of a rust bucket 1966 Mustang Shelby. With hands firmly on her knees she strained to concentrate energy in her body. She breathed hard and tensed all her muscles in a wave starting from her arms and then extending through to her chest, stomach, and then back around all the way to her toes. Despite her tries to keep her back straight through all of this, she was hunching over a little in her seat as if trying to keep her balance, but the ride so far was smooth. Under the hood, Bobby's car was well maintained. All the parts were new and tuned to perfection, while on the outside it seemed a wonder the thing started at all.

Rose breathed in deep and said, "Ut invocent omnes in ventis et pluviis , ut tibi omnia sanare."

Nothing happened, but Rose felt a surge of energy run through her body or maybe it was the quick relief in releasing all her muscles at once. Her heart rate was aflutter and her breathing much quicker now. She opening her eyes when Charlie, who had turned around from the passenger seat said, "That was really good. Now with some practice, you will learn to do all of that without popping a vein." She chuckled.

At this point they had been on the road for eight hours on the way to Casper, Wyoming and all the while Bobby hadn't said a single word to Rose. He was giving her the silent treatment. Not the way a hot young dame might brush off an open mouthed passerby. No, what Bobby was doing was closer to a bitter four year old but with the focus and perseverance of a Buddhist monk. Even with her training the ride had become quite boring, leaving Rose with plenty of time to think up reasons for his contempt. At first she thought that perhaps he was just misogynistic or that he didn't like girls but that didn't make sense. In the single day she was at school she saw him both help a squirrelly looking girl pick out a library book and later flirt with at least two cheerleaders and not at the same time. Maybe he was a little full of himself but he was kind and he definitely didn't have trouble speaking to girls. So the fault was clearly her own, she thought, or at least he must have thought so. Then she thought back to the night she was rescued from her hometown and the vampires. She remembered how even though she was saved, the whole thing was just a test.

Rose wasn't sure how that made her feel. She would be forever grateful that she still drew breath but somehow there was this whisp of an emotion that wouldn't go away and the more she thought about it, the greater it felt. Yes, she was saved, but that was an afterthought. She wasn't the mission, just extra credit.

The car slowed a bit as Bobby pulled into the parking lot of Morty's Motel, a grim shack of a place with unpainted but stained cement walls. It was the middle of the day, still the standing neon sign flickered visibly. A small plastic rectangle hung from the door, dancing with the breeze, flipping from open to closed uninvitingly. The three hunters climbed slowly out of the car, muscles creaking and sinew snapping from the long drive and Rose stretched and threw her arms towards the sun in a pose that would have been more normally were she a cheerleader.

There wasn't a single other car in the lot. Morty's was all alone in this part of Jasper, Indiana, a single asphalt lot surrounded by hills of grass and dirt. Cheap and secure enough for what they needed to do, this would be their safe house.

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

When the trio approached the reception desk they found a black and green haired man, his feet locked up on the old worn wood of it, a scratch pad in his lap, and the butt of a pen dangling half chewed from his mouth. He was staring intently at the wall on the opposite side of the entrance but there was nothing there. In truth it wasn't the most plain wall that Rose had ever seen but it had no posters, no calendar, no TV embedded in it, nothing that would warrant that focused expression. The man didn't even hear them approach until Charlie taped the little bell on the desk.

The man jumped, rather he twitched alert and turned to see the group as if they had suddenly appeared from thin air.

"He- Hello," he said. His arms were suspended now, hovering and Rose noted how he looked just like a little dog. It was only for a moment but he looked like he wasn't sure if he would run or get on all fours and howl. He relaxed, pulled the pen out of his mouth, and smiled.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you all come it. My name is Carl." The man gestured to the embroidery on his polo and sure enough it said Carl. He leaned somewhat exaggeratedly to the right and peered behind them then turned his neck to look at their faces. "You guys seem a little young to be renting a room. What can I do you for?"

"Oh," Bobby said coolly, "my dad is parking the car. Let me go get him." He walked out the plate glass door and turned towards the covered area. Rose thought it was odd that he was walking in the opposite direction of their car but not as odd as him mentioning Sam Winchester. Had he been following behind them this whole time?

The door opened again and this time a tall man walked in. He looked to be in his 40s with a strong scruffy chin and short messy black hair. Admittedly he looked a lot like Bobby. In fact if she was not mistaken they were wearing the exact same clothes. The man walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I need one room with two beds." The man's voice was deep with a rich hint of raspiness. He pulled out a wallet a produced a few bills and an ID card then handed them to Carl. Rose was quick to notice it said Benjamin Griffin as it passed hands.

"Family trip?" Carl asked as he reached for a brass key from the desk drawer.

Ben smiled and said, "Internship." 

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

Bobby dropped their bags in the Motel room and took a much needed breath in. Rose had just seen him transform right before her eyes. There was no flashing lights or swirling liquids of magic made manifest. Bobby was Ben. Then suddenly he was himself again as if he always was and the difference was only now noticed in her mind. He had been cackling to himself the whole way to their room and only now had enough breath in him to say, "I got you so good. I've been waiting to do that the whole ride over here".

"You punk!" Rose gave him a slightly harder than friendly punch in the arm. "I thought you were mad at me this whole time!"

Bobby rubbed his arm but chuckled lightly as he did. Both Rose and Charlie joined him now and all the tension Rose had felt before seemed to melt away.

"I was never really mad at you. I just don't like it when my dad treats me like a kid." Bobby's laugh subsided into a small but sincere smile. "Besides we are going to be a team now and you're going to have to learn fast if you want to get to our level." He looked at Charlie who was now sitting on one of the two floral print beds.

"Or if you want to stay alive," she added. "You won't have time to learn the Alter Self spell today, but you'll see Bobby and I use it plenty and you can stay here and practice as much as you like."

"There's no way I'm staying here while you two get to go investigating," said Rose.

"I thought you would say that." Charlie smiled bigger. "Don't worry. You can tag along for all the interesting parts and then come back here for the boring bits."

Bobby pulled out the papers from the folder his father gave him. He laid them out on the small stand sitting by the motel room window. "First thing we need to do is ask around at this burger joint called Astra. The victim ordered a burger and when he went to take a bite, it burst into flame." He pulled one paper off the table and handed it to Rose.

The first line read "Terrence Winnecott" and had a picture of a balding man with glasses the seemed a tad too small for his face.

"Terrence Winnecott. Male. Age 51. Born in Raleigh, North Carolina. Never Married. No children." Rose read. "Theres an address here too. Should we split up and take both at once?"

"For now we stick together," Charlie said hopping off the bed and starting for the door. "I know you've got experience fighting but today you learn a finer art; manipulation." 


	4. Over Easy Part 1

**Over Easy: Part I  
**

It was right past the lunchtime rush when Bobby, Rose, and Charlie pulled into the small Casper strip mall. Here was a much busier part of town where the cars came and went and small herds of both young and old wandered the sidewalks, seemingly oblivious to all worry. Astra sat, sandwiched appropriately, between a Wang's Wok Wonders and an unnamed Laundromat, with front walls made completely of glass. Rose could see everything inside from the red pleather cushion seats to the polished steel countertops and the pristine ordering and serving areas; right through, all the way to the double doors in the back that hid the kitchen and store rooms. The walls were lined with blown up pictures of celebrities who had dined there previously holding a warm plate of whatever they had ordered. It seemed like a pretty rad place and the pictures on the menu made her realize a hunger she hadn't yet been aware of.

Bobby and Charlie sat in the front seats of Bobby's mustang. They always did, it had sort of become an unspoken rule, a sort of seniority. It was Bobby's car so of course he could sit wherever he wanted but Charlie always rode shotgun and neither of them had yet offered Rose a chance to drive or change seats. She didn't mind, rather she looked forward to the day they did. Bobby and Charlie finished gathering up their belongings and got out of the car. They were already transformed into older versions of themselves. Both were wearing very official looking suits, not as a fashion statement but as a message. They weren't to be messed with.

Rose thought back to Morty's hotel room and the Winchester sibling's performance of the Alter Self spell. From the outside it seemed simple and really very similar to the steps she herself had been practicing earlier but within the two were conducting a symphony of energy maneuvers that required absolute concentration. They told Rose that the less they changed with the Alter Self spell the simpler it would be to perform. That's why they choose to make themselves look older instead of making themselves look like completely different people. Rose knew it would be a long time before she too could use the spell in the field. For now she had to be herself.

When they entered Astra Bobby took off his sunglasses and Rose noticed the finesse he forced into the motion. She giggled quietly and thought that behind that mask of coolness Bobby really was just a dork.

They were greeted first by the strumming baseline of You Really Got Me playing overhead, and then by a rather unenthused looking dude behind the register. With no one currently in line, he had taken it upon himself to call the gang over to order. Rose looked him up and down while standing strategically behind Bobby's taller form. The man was wearing all black, a thick t-shirt beneath an identically black apron above faded black jeans. He also wore long black hair straightened and freely flowing down. In fact the only thing non-black about him was his overly pale skin and the tan toothpick that wiggled rhythmically from his mouth. Rose wondered if he was moving it to the beat of the music but couldn't be sure.

"Welcome to Astra, my name is Eddie. Can I offer you the deluxe out-of-this-world burger?" his voice monotone and colorless.

Bobby drew a small rectangular leather pouch from his pocket and held it up. "Ben Griffin FBI. This is my partner Helen McMillan." He gestured to Charlie who produced her own badge as he spoke. "We're here about an incident that happened here about 6 days ago."

Eddie's face remained completely un-phased. "And the little one?" he asked, pointing at Rose with the toothpick between his index and middle fingers.

"My daughter. Its take your child to work day."

"Right." Eddie put the toothpick back in his mouth. "What do you want?"

"We need to speak to whoever was working the night of the incident." This time it was Charlie who spoke. She put her phone on the counter. The calendar app was open and the day in question was selected in a visible red circle.

Eddie looked at it for a short while then said, "Come with me." He walked them to the back of the restaurant, through the double doors, and back into the area within. Rose had never been in the employee only area of a business before. They walked quickly past the kitchen, the sizzling of meat and cheese getting louder and then quieter as they rounded the corner. They headed straight for a small office area behind it. Inside was a rather tall man. While sitting at the small desk within, his legs took up all the horizontal space in the room. He barely fit and not because his knees pressed up against the edge of his desk while the back of chair pressed against the wall behind him; the sheer amount of clutter in the room was astounding. Boxes towered as high as the ceiling, messy stacks of paperwork squeezed against each other, almost fusing into one, and a pile of actual food in one corner of the desk threatened to topple to the floor. Eddie spoke.

"Boss. This is the FBI. They wanted to know what happened with Terry." Eddie turned almost immediately after closing his mouth and spun on his heel, around in a semi circle, before disappearing back to his post.

The tall man remained seated. Looking at Bobby and Charlie he said, "Hello I'm Andy Elmsman. I'm the manager here."

Charlie pulled the phone out again and handed it to Andy. "What can you tell us about Terrence Winnecott and the incident that transpired here on this day?" Her tone was curt and humorless.

Andy swallowed. "Well, it was a slow night. A Tuesday. I sent the servers home and ran the register myself. The cooks were here too but I don't think they saw anything."

As if on cue, Bobby turned and walked over towards the kitchen, straightening his tie as it flapped aside his open suit jacket.

"Can you describe the incident in detail?" Charlie asserted.

Andy seemed worried now. "Uh, well I tried to file a police report about it that night after it happened but they weren't interested in it. They told me it wasn't a problem as long as no one was hurt. Why are you guys looking into this now?"

"Sir we are the FBI. Not the police. This incident is part of an ongoing investigation. I can not reveal more at this time, however, I will advise that withholding information from a federal officer will be considered a federal offense."

Sweat began to permeate the tall mans forehead and neck. "I'll cooperate! I swear."

His eyebrow began to twitch sporadically as the man began his story. He described the shop that day, mentioned the lack of customers, complained about the rising cost of meat, and then finally got to the part where Terrence entered the restaurant.

"At first there was nothing peculiar. Terrance was a regular you see and so we talked briefly about the weather before he decided on his order. It was a mushroom and swiss burger. I rung him up and set the cook to start the patty. Then Terrance took a seat. Wait… no I think he also ordered a drink. Yes, then he would have filled his cup at the fountain. He had root beer. No it was orange soda…. On second thought I might not have seen what he got-"

"Get on with it, please. I have paper work I need to get to." Charlie quipped.

"Oh. Sorry. Well the burger was done and I brought it out myself. He said it smelled good. Then I left him to it. I walked away. I remember that I hadn't even reached the counter when I heard the scream. I ran back and the god damn thing was on fire!"

"What was on fire? I need you to be more specific."

"The burger! The whole thing. The bun, the patty, even the damn mushrooms!"

"What happened next?"

"Well he was just sitting there staring at it. Then his face seemed to relax. It was odd. He… I don't know how to describe it. It was like he fell asleep and then he spoke."

"He spoke?"

"Yes he said, 'The girl will come seeking blood for blood and she shall have it.' "

"What."

"That's what he said. Then he woke up and ran out the door."

Charlie said nothing for almost a minute then asked, "How long after he left did the burger stop burning?"

"It didn't. It's still burning right now."

Andy pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the top drawer of his desk. As it slid open light poured out and filled the room. He held his hand out for her to see. The burger lay, visibly aflame with dancing yellow and orange light, unflinchingly atop his open palm. Andy didn't seem hurt at all. He just sat there staring up at her with eyes full of wonder and said, "Until right now, I wasn't sure this was really happening."


	5. Over Easy Part 2

**Over Easy: Part II**

"The cooks told me he set the burger on fire. They didn't see him do it but they said he was a dick and they thought he set it on fire just to be a hard ass again." Bobby shifted gears twice as he spoke, accelerating enough to get past the yellow light. The engine didn't purr like your common Japanese car, it growled and you could feel it reverberate all around you; not a rumble, but a resonance.

"So what are we dealing with? It all seems pretty weird to me," came Rose's soft voice from the backseat. Charlie turned backwards to look at her and said, "I have a working theory but we still don't know enough to start making assumptions."

Group 7 was on its way to Terrence's house now and Bobby wasn't too sure about how things were turning out. Everything had been very simple just as he thought it would be, but something in the air made him worry. Could this have been a test from his father? It's something he'd done before. Once, he had set up a fake Rugaroo hunt just to test Bobby and Charlie. He didn't hold back either. He hired actors, with professional make-up and paid them extra to really try and hurt them. True, in the end, it was the actors that were beat down and if the siblings hadn't caught on to their father's ruse, they could add "murderer" to their list achievements.

Ping ping ping, chimed the app on Bobby's phone. They were getting close to a patrol car and Bobby had different alert sounds for every danger detectable on the web. He eased off the gas and slowed enough to turn into the nearest neighborhood. They were so close anyway. No need to rush, he would take the suburban streets the rest of the way. He turned up My Chemical Romance's I'm Not Ok, and relaxed a little in his chair.

When they arrived at the house it was close to sunset. The tangerine rays reflected off the white house making it look yellow, and Bobby thought it wasn't a happy color, the way yellow usually is. The trio all stretched and moved as they climbed out of the mustang after another long drive. It was tedious, all the driving. It was downright boring most of the time, but it was better than the alternative. Instead of sitting in the car, he could be sitting at school, and there he couldn't quite save the world from a pack of werewolves. No, Bobby preferred the Work Study life, the hunter life. There was a certain freedom in it, he told himself, but even as he thought this he could feel that it wasn't really true.

Charlie knocked on the front door of the house, hard. Nothing happened.

"What if he isn't home?" asked Rose. Bobby had noticed she wasn't the type to ask dumb questions but in this she must have been genuinely curious. He said, "Then we find a motel around here and wait till he comes home, or we ask around the neighborhood and see if anyone knows where he hangs out. Probably won't help though. Most people don't know anything about their neigh-"

At this, the door cracked open. A brown eye hid behind shadow and glass as it peered through the slit. "Who are you? What do you want?" His voice came sharp but waivered, his nervousness apparent.

Bobby said, "Sir, are you Terrence Winnecot?"

"Who's asking?" the man growled faintly, almost a grumble.

Bobby pulled out his badge, pressed it firmly into the space between the door and the wall it closed onto, and then pushed authoritatively against it. The man pushed back against him in an unspoken battle. "I'm Agent Ben Griffin, we're with the FBI," Bobby said and with that he let go of the door completely. The man fell outwards and almost toppled to the floor, door swinging wide. After a moment he looked up at the three of them, a bashful expression on his face. "I am Terrance Winnecot. What can I do for you?" The words came out sheepishly in a sort of whine but Bobby had already pressed past him entering the house. Charlie and Rose followed right behind.

It was warm inside the house. An antique wooden cuckoo clock sat on a large granite mantle. Beneath it a fireplace lay unlit and clean. The walls were lined with other assorted antiques, though most of them were plates, painted in wild ranges of color but all of them very light.

"Please take a seat Mr. Winnecot." Bobby gestured towards a large beige sofa displaying shoulders broad and voice sure and deep like a man that wasn't to be questioned. Terrence obeyed, and while he sat down, slow and wrinkled as a tortoise, Charlie pulled Rose along with her to search the house. The two of them disappeared into the next room and Bobby sat down, eyes cold and focused on Terrance, on the love seat positioned directly across.

"Mr. Winnecot," he began. "We know that something has been going on lately. Something you either do not understand or cannot control." Terrence looked more worried now, shaking visibly with both arms closed tight around his chest. "Mr. Winnecot, I want you to understand one thing and it is very important that you do." Bobby untensed a bit, not sitting back against the sofa but just allowing himself to sit less straight and as he did his facial expression turned from a hard commanding presence to a soft and understanding one. He said, "It's not your fault."

Terrance looked up at Bobby's face now. "What?" he said with subtle tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, but not yet running.

"I said it's not your fault Terrence. You're not in trouble here."

The man's mouth opened. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He looked down at his open palms and cringed, then covered his face. "I don't know what's happening to me but I need it to stop!" His voice cracked as he spoke, the emotion welling in his throat but still Terrence refused to break down. He breathed in a choppy lungful of air and Bobby moved across the room to sit with him. He put a hand on Terrance's shoulder and said, "We're here to help you. You're going to be ok."

Terrance took another breath, a clean one this time, and regained much of his composure. Sitting up he smiled at Bobby. Just then Charlie came back from the other room.

"You need to come see this."

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

When Bobby entered the man's bedroom the first thing that hit him was the light. It was so bright. Immediately blinding, but after a moment he could see. Many of the objects inside were set ablaze. Visibly burning just like the burger but then also not spreading to anything else they touched. The glowing gold and orange lights flickered and danced out of sync all over, from a hair comb to a pair of shoes near the closet. Even one of the pillows on the bed was burning. Terrence spoke, "It just keeps happening. Why is this happening to me?" He grabbed Bobby's jacket arm.

"We're not sure yet, but we will know soon. Im going to go outside for a moment and call an expert on these things."

"There's an expert for this?"

"We employ many scholarly minds at the Bureau. I'll only be just a moment." Bobby stepped away and started for the front door, then stopped. He could see straight out the window. The sun had set and night had descended on the neighborhood but Bobby could still see a man standing in the driveway, arms held focused holding a gun right at him.

"Everyone get down!" he yelled but the first bullet came straight through the window and he felt the force push his shoulder back. He fell to one knee, pulling his own gun out as he did. "Protect Terrence!"

Bobby rolled towards the front wall and peeked out the window. The man was gone. The bullet hole in the glass distracted him and for a moment immense fear crept into his heart. That shot could have killed him. It could have gone right through his head and that would have been the end of that. His muscles tightened, heart pumped, and breath matched the tempo. He stood as the sound of shattered glass boomed and three men flew into the room, two in front of him on the other side of the house and one from the window to his side.

Time was slow. The men had guns, but none of them had the extensive training Bobby did. Three pops were heard in quick succession, not a second apart, and all three men had a bullet between the eyes. They fell to the floor. Then two more pops came from the room Rose, Charlie, and Terrence were in. Bobby ran in. Charlie lay over one of the men, machete in hand and she pressed the blade hard against his neck, the head slipping loose from the body. She turned to Bobby, "They're vampires!" and at that he noticed the three times too long k-9s sticking out of its mouth.

Bobby put the gun away, held up a fist and waved his other hand across it saying, "In ferrum venit tibi spe, et lumen." The handles of two machetes formed in the crook of his closed hand, blades forming attached. He threw one to Rose and she caught it, a fire in her eyes.

When Bobby entered the living room, the three bodies were gone. They could have run into the bedroom and taken them by surprise but they chose to flee. They weren't scared, he thought. They were regrouping; more were coming. "Quick," he turned to Charlie. "Fight here or run?"

Charlie was still on her knees. She closed her eyes and sat still, her breathing slow and deliberate. When she opened her eyes again she said, "Run."

Rose took a step forward. "What do you mean run? We can stay and fight them here. What are vampires to you two?" Bobby was already moving to the window in the bedroom. He grabbed a wooden chair in both hands, the mysterious flames Terrence had engulfed it with danced around his palms feeling cool to the touch. He chucked it through the glass with a roar. The light of it filled the space between houses.

"We can't stay here," Charlie said to Rose, "This house is impossible to fortify and we don't have all our vampire fighting tools with us right now."

Bobby cut the conversation short grabbing Terrence, who had stopped breathing but shook with an alarming vibration, by the arm. "We leave now or we die." Bobby went first knocking off the residual pieces of glass with the machete and then climbing out. No one was outside. "Coast is clear. Let's go!"

Charlie helped Bobby with Terrence and when everyone was outside they ran. Over fences, under the neighbor's backyard play set, and then on as far as they could go, the gang ran from the vampires as fast as Terrence could manage. They were so focused on getting away they didn't notice Rose wasn't there.

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

Rose jumped out the window. She was mad. "How could they not stand and fight?" she thought. Run and hide with this scared old man? What kind of plan was that?

Bobby pushed Terrence's foot over the fence and Rose heard him flop hitting the floor on the other side. The Winchesters hoped over after him and Rose was about to follow too, but something kept her back. 

A flash of the home she once knew appeared before her eyes. Then another of her parents, smiling happy, was gone faster than it had materialized. She gripped the machete in her hand tighter and clenched her teeth. She couldn't just run when the enemy was still here, still breathing, still infecting the area.

Rose turned to run back into the fray. She didn't see who had hit her. She felt the pound on her head and heard the tink sound like metal hitting metal. Then all went black for a while.

At first she could hear the scratching sound of fabric on the concrete. It was only when one of her arms hit the floor beside her that she felt herself being dragged. Black again.

Now there were ropes pulling at her wrists. She hung, suspended from the ceiling in Terrence's living room. Her feet touched the ground but just barely enough for her knees to bend slightly. Her ankles were tight too. Rose dangled like a sack and as she regained focus she began to buck.

"She's up." came a familiar voice. A young man dressed all in black walked over and held the rope right above the wrists. It was Eddy, the cashier from Astra.  
He smiled at Rose and said, "Take your child to work day. Ha."

Footsteps came from behind her. Another man materialized from her other side, familiar, his hair partly green, and Rose recognized him as Carl from the motel. He said, "See, she's still alive. Just fell asleep for a while."

"So she did." This time the voice came from directly behind her. There was a third person in the room and this terrified Rose. It wasn't the fact that she was outnumbered, that she was tied up and her head throbbed so much she might pass out again, no. This last voice was one she knew, one she could never forget. As the man walked around Rose, standing directly in front of her, she looked him up and down.

"We meet again baby hunter." It was the voice of Damien, the leader of the vampires that killed her entire town. She writhed with anger, the rope snapping viciously as she kicked. "You're alive?"

Damien laughed.

"Why aren't you dead?! I saw you die you evil piece of shit!"

Eddy cut her off, "What about the old guy?"

"The prophet was only a secondary objective." Damien pulled a knife from his pocket flipped it open and walked closer to Rose. She glared at him, teeth clenched so hard she began to drool a little. She was so engrossed in her hatred she almost didn't realize what Damien was about to do. He cut his hand with the knife. Blood oozed from the cut as he tossed the blade aside, and grabbed Rose by the hair with his clean hand.

Rose didn't know what to do. The bloody hand moved slowly towards her mouth and she tried every motion she could. The rope wouldn't budge, the knots too tight, her body too weak, and then it happened. Rose cried out, not in words but in terror. The blood smeared on her cheeks as he smothered her with his hand and she could feel it entering her mouth. Tears streamed down her face and she knew this was the end.


	6. Dawn

Dawn

Rose dangled. Her body was limp, her chin touched her chest, and her wrists ached. The ropes had tightened unimaginably as her full weight pulled her downward, but she didn't care. Wet blood still decorated her face and a single nagging drop ran under her clothes down her front. All she could think of was the blood, how it felt, as though she wasn't herself anymore, that forevermore, she would be a creature of it. A creature, a monster, a freak. She would be everything she hated in the world. She was becoming it.

As she hung there, the three men around her spoke. It had only been a few moments since Damien defiled her yet all the while the men spoke. "I think we deserve to be turned," said one.

"You gave me what I wanted. You're both worth more than the chumps I had back in Nevada."

Rose felt a pain in her gums. It was muted at first, so small compared to the ache in her wrists. Then it grew and as it did she began to notice a scent. It smelled so wonderful, like those Saturday morning brunches from her childhood. She remembered waking up to the smell of fresh waffles, omelets with little bits of fried potato in them, and the morcilla, a blood sausage was her father's specialty. The smell was bringing it all back to her. It was warm and inviting with a yellow glow like those early mornings, but that morcilla kept coming to mind. The taste, it was something about the taste. Rose's mouth began to water.

She stirred. The rope made a taught stripping sound as she lifted, slowly. That smell was intoxicating. It wafted around her as her head swayed, sticking to her. Rose could feel it on her skin and as it enveloped her she found herself roused. Her gums swelled and her jaw fell. That was the first time she felt her teeth. At first the pressure felt like food stuck in between them, but the sharpness pressed its way through the flesh and burst out. It hurt so much but felt right somehow like they were always there, like she was using her real teeth for the first time.

Rose stood up with a vigor, cocked her head back, and growled. Though her face was wet with tears her expression wasn't misery but excitement. She turned towards the nearest person in the room. It was Eddy. Their eyes locked and Eddy, terrified, bellowed "Is that supposed to happen this fast?"

All three men stood shocked as Rose yanked down hard, pulling the rope and hook clean out of the ceiling. She was breathing hard but she wasn't tired. In the blink of an eye she had pressed Eddy up against the wall fangs sunk deep into his neck and he yelled out. The flavor was intoxicating. Rose could think of nothing else. She bit and sucked, and licked the salty sweat like it was A1 steak sauce. In a matter of seconds the life had drained out of him and he slumped to the floor. The two remaining men didn't move as Rose turned around, her hands still tied together and the rope length flailing uselessly.

Her clothes were almost completely covered in blood and a large splatter had found a home on the wall behind her, dripping downwards and connecting to Eddy's corpse. Red coated her face like lead paint. She had just drank so much but she wasn't satisfied. The flavor was divine but the smell that consumed her was coming from something else in the room.

Running came from everywhere. Doors exploded open and vampires erupted in the room. They bore their fangs like swords and hissed. Just as they began to descend upon her and the blood and the smell spread all around her, Rose started to regain herself. She had never felt more alive.

−−−−⊰↝Ω↜⊱−−−−

When Bobby got to the house there existed no sound, no tromping of steps, no electronic hum though the street lamp flicked on and off deliberately, rhythmically. There was no wind. Charlie snuck beside him and only as they approached the front window was the silence broken and only then by the sound of crunching glass. Bobby peaked over the ledge. Inside, the house was a mess. Furniture was overturned, decorated plates littered the floor near one wall, and then there were the unmistakable shapes of bodies lying on the ground. Blood pooled around them like auras soaking into the carpet. 

Bobby was the first to enter. He hopped through the window and resumed his crouch then rolled behind the upturned love seat. From here he could see into the kitchen. More bodies lay there staining the plain white tile as they leaked. Then Bobby heard a noise coming down the hall from the room he didn't enter earlier. 

Charlie took the lead this time, stealthing down the hall and though she walked in shadow Bobby could for a moment see a glint of light run along the machete she held at the ready. As the two approached the room they saw the door ajar and heard a sound as slight as a whimper. Bobby stood a little higher now, leaned over Charlie and pushed the door open slowly. It creaked but softly and the siblings were met with a horrid scene. 

At least ten bodies littered the floor of Terrence's second bedroom. The walls were red and in the small spots that blood didn't cover an innocent baby blue peeked out. There was carpet in this room too but it was soaked a deep mahogany. On each body, a look of horror was fixed and held by what Bobby could only assume was rigor mortis.

The Winchesters entered the room. Their guard was down now, arms resting at their sides. In the center of the room they could see Rose. She was sitting with a body traipsed over her lap as if she were grieving for a lover. She was crying. Rose turned to face them and now Bobby and Charlie could see her whole front was drenched in crimson. Her raven hair glistened with black-red ooze while her blouse and jeans, a permanent red-brown. 

Rose slowly raised her broken gaze to look at them, holding a very familiar looking vampire in her arms. His neck bore distinct bite marks and then she opened her mouth to speak. Through all the dripping that ran down her face, pearly white fangs showed. She twitched as another fit of tears erupted from her and said, "Theres no more!" 

The Winchesters stood blankly amid a blood filed room and Rose kept shouting. "I drank it all. It's all gone!" 


End file.
